1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor light receiving devices and light receiving apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 01-259578) describes a semiconductor light receiving device. This semiconductor light receiving device includes an i-type InGaAs optical absorption layer. Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 03-038887) describes a planar semiconductor light receiving device. This semiconductor light receiving device includes an n-type InP buffer layer, an n-type InGaAs optical absorption layer and an InP cap layer disposed on an n+-InP substrate. The n-type optical absorption layer includes an n-region and an n+-region. The cap layer includes a Zn-doped InP layer. On the Zn-doped InP layer, a p-side electrode is disposed. On the backside of the n+-InP substrate, an n-side electrode having an opening is disposed.